Military tactics
This page contains a list of . The meaning of the phrase is context sensitive, and has varied over time, like the difference between "strategy" and "tactics". General * Exploiting prevailing weather – the tactical use of weather as a has influenced many important battles throughout history, such as the . * – reconnaissance by fire is used by apprehensive soldiers when they suspect the enemy is nearby. * – the practice of concentrating a military force against a portion of an enemy force. * – combat that takes place at . It often requires more preparation than combat during daylight and can provide significant tactical advantages and disadvantages to both the attacker and defender. * – a mission to obtain information by visual observation or other detection methods, about the activities and resources of the enemy or potential enemy, or about the meteorologic, hydrographic, or geographic characteristics of a particular area. * ing - the practice of creating clouds of smoke positioned to provide concealment, allowing military forces to advance or retreat across without coming under from the enemy . Small unit is a key part of modern small unit tactics}} * ** (also known as ) – working in 'fire teams', one team attempts to suppress the enemy while the other moves either toward the enemy or to a more favourable position. ** – a standard drill that all individual soldiers are supposed to perform if they come under fire. ** Contact drill ** Immediate ambush drill ** Counter ambush drill * (in ) * * * ** : find, fix, flank, finish ** *** ** * ** Reconnaissance patrol ** Fighting patrol ** Standing patrol (OP/LP) * ** Linear ambush ** L'' ambush ** Area ambush * Eight classical maneuvers of warfare # , the first recorded use of the penetration of the center) or having fast, elite forces smash at a specific point in the enemy line (an enemy weak spot or an area where your elites are at their best in striking power) and, while reserves and holding forces hold your opponent, drive quickly and immediately for the enemy's command or base (i.e., ).}} # Attack from a defensive position: Establishing a strong defensive position from which to defend and attack your opponent (e.g., and the ). However, the defensive can become too passive and result in ultimate defeat. # Single : A strong flank beating its opponent opposite and, with the aid of holding attacks, attack an opponent in the rear. Sometimes, the establishment of a strong, hidden force behind a weak flank will prevent your opponent from carrying out their own single envelopment (e.g., ). # : Both flanks defeat their opponent opposite and, with the aid of holding attacks, launch a rear attack on the enemy center. Its most famous use was Hannibal's tactical masterpiece, the and was frequently used by the on the Eastern Front of World War II.}} # Attack in : This involves placing your flanks in a slanted fashion (refusing one's flank) or giving a vast part of your force to a single flank (e.g., ). The latter can be disastrous, however, due to the imbalance of force. # : Having a frontal force fake a retreat, drawing the opponent in pursuit and then launching an assault with strong force held in reserve (such as the and the ). However, a feigned retreat may devolve into a real one, such as in the . # Indirect approach: Having a minority of your force demonstrate in front of your opponent while the majority of your force advance from a hidden area and attack the enemy in the rear or flank (e.g., ). # : a classic naval maneuver which maximizes one side's offensive firepower while minimizing that of the opposing force. Offensive is a quintessential offensive military tactic}} * ** * * * * * ** '' – a method of warfare whereby an attacking force is spearheaded by a dense concentration of armoured and motorized or formations, and heavily backed up by . ** – also known as saturation bombing, is a large ing done in a progressive manner to inflict damage in every part of a selected area of land. ** ** ** * Planned attack ** Use of ** ** Indirect ** ** (used by Alexander the Great) ** ** ** ** ** ** – to hold the enemy in position while other more mobile units outflank them}}. ** Penetration or ** – an army assaults an enemy by attacking two sides at opposite locations, often planning to encircle and cut off the enemy from retreat or additional support in preparation for annihilation.}} ** – an army assaults an enemy force by sending troops to the enemy's flanks and by attacking their front attacking three areas at once, often planning to cut off any retreat or support as well as confusing the enemy in preparation for annihilation. ** ** * – severing or disrupting lines of communication and supply ** * Control MSR (main supply routes) * ** ** Finnish tactics ** (For attacking fortified places) ** *** Airborne forces *** Air mobile forces * ** Capturing key points ** s ** Air mobile operations ** ** ** ** ** ** – a small team is inserted deep behind enemy lines to capture a high-value individual or destroy a vital enemy installation then extracted before the enemy can respond. * * * Disrupting communications ** ** ** Defensive were used commonly during }} * Basic principles ** ** Mutual support (e.g., by ) ** ** ** ** ** Fire Trap * Fighting withdrawal ** Reserved demolitions ** ** s *** ** * ** ** ** * Delaying defence ** Break contact * ** military bottleneck * * ** Field works ( ) *** Over head protection *** *** *** s *** *** s *** s ** Strong points * Use and improvement of terrain ** ** Protection ** Natural barriers – e.g., rivers ** ** Obstacles and barriers – man made *** *** Anti-vehicle *** Anti-vehicle s (knife edges) * Multiple axis of movement Deception of the fires a }} * and ** : said that all war is based on deception back in the 4th century BC; a wise commander takes measures to let his opponent only react to the wrong circumstances. Diversionary attacks, feints, decoys; there are thousands of tricks that have been successfully used, and still have a role in the future. *** : Combatants tend to have assumptions and ideas of rules and fair practices in combat, but the ones who raise surrender flags to lure their attackers in the open, or who act as stretcher bearers to deceive their targets, tend to be especially disliked. *** : An ancient ruse de guerre – in the days of sail, it was permissible for a warship to fly the flag of an enemy power, so long as it properly hoisted its true colors before attacking. Wearing enemy uniforms and using enemy equipment to infiltrate or achieve surprise is also permissible though they can be punished as if caught behind enemy lines. *** : A process in psychological warfare that can encourage them to retreat, surrender, or defect rather than defeating them in combat. ** ** ** ** or diversionary attacks ** ** *** s *** – while traveling, a fleet will refrain from communicating by radio to avoid detection by enemy forces. ** * Use of surprise ** ** ** References Category:History of man